trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Peppy
King Peppy is a king troll and the former ruler of the Pop Trolls. King Peppy is Princess Poppy's father from the animated film, Trolls. Appearance King Peppy is a orange troll that has pink hair with grey streaks in it. He has a yellow nose, a green hug time bracelet and possibly brown eyes. He also has a pink Vera which has grey Speaks in it too. He wears a green and blue waistcoat and he also wears green trousers. In one scene though he is spotted wearing only his White Boxers. Personality According to the Trolls DVD extra, he was originally going to be a crazy old man by the time the current Trolls storyline had begun, not even able to recognise when people were talking about him. This idea was dropped in favour of him being a wise teacher to Poppy. Some scenes of him as the senile old man still remain in the movie despite the rewrite of his character. King Peppy is shown as a wise teacher in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! and has sage advice on things. Though he has his eccentric side as well. For example in the episode Royal Review, he gives his daughter a frowny face in the primary vote to teach her a lesson, though he isn't clear what the lesson was himself. As he stated "I'm old, I do what I want". Relationships Princess Poppy Princess Poppy is the daughter of King Peppy. King Peppy gets anxious and worried when Princess Poppy tells him that she would be going on a journey to find her friends and tries to stop her, however Princess Poppy does not listen. H.U.G.G. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Season 6 episode Hug Fest, Peppy joined with his former band H.U.G.G. which consists of Sky Toronto, Mags Gumdrop and Dr. Moonbloom. Skills & Abilities He has most normal Troll abilities. Due to his ageing body, he has physical restrictions. Leadership As a leader, Peppy was known for his strength of body and mind, matched by his determination and will to carry on. While how long his reign was is unknown as that information is unavailable, he was the King who successfully saved his people from Trollstice under the oath of "no Troll left behind!" on the day his daughter Princess Poppy was set to be devoured by King Gristle Jr.. It was also his duty to make new holidays and "Funsgiving" is named as one of those holidays he declared. Music Peppy was a member of H.U.G.G. in the Season 6 episode Hug Fest as a lead singer. When he was King of the Pop trolls, it was his sworn duty to protect his music, including the pink string of Pop. Adventurer It has been mentioned in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! that in his youth Peppy was highly adventurous and went on many great adventures, though few details of these adventures are known. Teaching When he was leader it would have been his duty to teach young Trolls about being a Troll. Now retired, he extends his knowledge to try and help his daughter with sage old advice. However, he hasn't necessarily revealed everything he knows to her, as evidence by his neglecting of telling her about other tribes until Queen Barb became a threat. History In his youth King Peppy was known for his great adventures and his long accomplishments as King of the Pop Trolls. The greatest of which was mentioned in Scrapbookmobile being "King Peppy and the Hug of Power", the scrapbook of which was one of the most popular scrapbooks in Troll Village. He is also one of the few remaining Pop Trolls who knew of the existence of other Tribes. At some point in the past, either during or before his reign the Bergens came along after one of them ate a member of his Tribe. They built over time Bergen Town and started a tradition of once a year gathering around The Troll Tree to taste happiness. While it is unknown the death toll and numbers lost to the annual event, as only Grandma Rosiepuff had ever been named as one of their presumed victims. Peppy was determined to free his people and 20 years ago on the last Trollstice, when his daughter Princess Poppy was due to be eaten by Prince Gristle, he freed the Trolls from Bergen Town and lead them to freedom. They rebuilt their civilization deep within the forest away from the town. 20 years later Princess Poppy threw a party to celebrate her father's efforts. However, the loud party attracted the Bergen Chef who took The Snack Pack save Poppy. King Peppy, being too old to fight the Bergens, wanted to run away but Poppy insisted she went after her friends. Peppy tried to stop hi daughter, but he refused much to his dismay. He and the other Trolls hid in Branch's Survival Bunker (much to his dismay) while she went off to save her friends. Later he hears his daughter's cowbell playind causing the other trolls and him to come out of higing, only to find Creek was the one playing it and as a consequence be captured by the Bergens lead by Chef. At the Bergen Castle, the entire Troll village is thrown into a pot where he and Poppy are reunited. Poppy however is sad as her attempts to save her friends lead to the entire village being captured. She looses her color and becomes grey, then the entire village including Peppy looses theirs. Branch manages to bring back Poppy's colors using song which causes the other Trolls to get theirs back. Bridget, a Bergen that Poppy had befriended during her rescue attempt sets the Trolls free and they make a bid for Troll Village. Poppy goes back to save Bridget as she had sacrificed herself for their sake. Poppy manages to convince the Bergens not to eat the Trolls by showing them they can be happy without eating Trolls. At the end of the movie, he steps down as ruler and crowns his daughter Queen Poppy. Merchandise Official Website King Peppy, as the brave leader of the Pop Trolls, led his people on a torch-lit escape to freedom from Bergen Town. His heroism and valor were the stuff of Troll legend. Quick with inspirational words of wisdom, King Peppy ushered in a new era of happiness and security in Troll Village. Now it’s 20 years later, and King Peppy has become a grandfatherly elder statesman to the Trolls. A tad dottier and forgetful than he was as a young man, King Peppy brings some unintentional humor to the Trolls, but is still beloved by everyone in Troll Village, and his legacy lives on in his daughter Poppy. * He led the great Troll escape from the Bergens 20 years ago. * He never leaves a Troll behind. * King Peppy’s a bit absent-minded — but if he ever misplaces anything, it’s usually stuck in his hair. * King Peppy won’t let anything stop him from protecting his trolls… not even his underwear. Trivia *The word "Peppy" means "lively and high-spirited". Gallery Page Poll Do you like King Peppy? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Król Peppy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Royalty Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Parent Category:Former Leader Category:Pop Trolls Category:Elders